


A Gift

by CrystalNavy



Series: History of Gemkind [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Pink Diamond receives a gift from her fellow Diamonds.





	A Gift

"So what's the occasion?" Pink Diamond asked

"You'll see soon." Blue Diamond led her further down the corridor

They stepped into a room where they usually held their meetings. White Diamond and Yellow Diamond were already there. White Diamond moved her hands forward.

"All right, you can open your eyes now." Blue Diamond instructed.

Pink Diamond did so, and she immediately took notice of the Gem standing on White's palm. 

It was a Pearl. A Pink Pearl. She was smaller than most Pearls were, and she was......

Cute.

"Thank you." Pink Diamond smiled sincerely "I like your gift."

-x-

There were so many interesting places on Homeworld, and Pink Diamond wanted to see them all.

Of course, she brought her Pearl along each time.

"It is lovely out here, isn't it?" Pink Diamond asked one day

They were watching a meteor shower, which filled the sky with a variety of colors.

"Yes, it is, My Diamond." Pearl had to agree

"I hope that my sisters would see the true beauty of the universe." Pink Diamond said wistfully "They are such workaholics, and they need to loosen up more."

-x-

Pink Diamond was bored.

Bored out of her wits.

Yellow Diamond was nearby, sitting atop of her chair, pressing some buttons. 

Pink Diamond, carrying Pink Pearl in her pocket, approached her.

"Hello, Yellow. What are you doing?"

"I am monitoring one of my colonies." was the reply

"How cool!" Pink Diamond's eyes turned into stars "I wish I could have a colony of my own."

"I believe you shall have one, soon." Yellow Diamond smiled down at her

Pink Diamond pouted. Other Diamonds' definition of 'soon' differed greatly from her own.

Pink Pearl gave her a comforting pat on the back.


End file.
